


Soothing Green Monsters (she's finally home)

by ATongueTiedWriter



Series: Skimmons Drabbles [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Jealous!Skye, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATongueTiedWriter/pseuds/ATongueTiedWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma is back from Hydra, and notices Skye reacting strangely when a certain other agent is mentioned. After 2x05</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soothing Green Monsters (she's finally home)

"-grabbed my hand and then we were leaping off of the building! I thought she had gone mad, there was nothing there, but then-"

"-you hit something hard and were floating in the air! You started to slide, almost fell off, but then Bobbi was there; reaching down to pull you up by the hand and into the plane safely."

Jemma gave Skye a strange look, mouth open in surprise.

"Did Trip already tell you?"

"No, I was there the first time you told this story to Fitz. Then Lance. Then Coulson. And May…"

Jemma blushed, frowning slightly. “Oh. I’m sorry Skye, I guess I’ve been so caught up in everything that I hadn’t realized-” 

"Oh no worries Jemma, it’s fine. I mean, I totally get it." Skye stood with her plate, reaching her hand out for Jemma’s, Jemma handed it over slowly, not sure Skye was aware of the look she had on her face right now as her nose wrinkled in…something.

"Get what, exactly?"

"You being all…crushing fan girl over her." 

Now Jemma understood, and she smiled at Skye’s back sweetly as the other girl piled the dishes into the sink and turned on the water. 

"Skye…"

"No no Jemma really, I get it. She’s tall and a total bad ass for saving you like that, not to mention she’s like…smoking hot. I mean, when Lance would talk about his she-demon ex wife I always pictured someone more, I don’t know, haggish." 

Skye was furiously scrub at the plates, and Jemma could see her grip tightening the longer she rambled. A jealousy Skye was adorable, but not when knives and potentially broken glass were in the picture.

She made her way up behind Skye, grazing her gently on the elbow before wrapping her arms around the taller girls waist. Skye’s ramble cut off and Jemma could feel her breath hitch slightly as she stilled her hands. 

Jemma stretched her neck up slightly, faintly nudging Skye’s neck with her nose for a few quiet moments before speaking quietly. “Yes, she’s tall, and beautiful and completely badass for fighting Hydra as she did. And yes, I suppose I have been fangirling a bit over what happened, but it’s because I’m grateful. She got me out of there, alive, and brought me back where I belong. Which is right here with you.”

Pressing a gentle kiss to the back of Skye’s neck, Jemma turned the other woman in her arms to face her and held her tightly. It was their first true embrace since she had returned, and as Skye held her tightly in her arms, Jemma finally felt like she’d come home.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by sensoryinputpatterns on tumblr. 
> 
> "Jemma trying to explain to a jealous Skye that she's not in love with Bobbi, just admires her a lot."


End file.
